Resident Evil: Armageddon
by DanTheZomble
Summary: Alice and Albert Wesker are bound together by a common foe. With the remainder of human existence, she must fight to take down what remains of the Umbrella Corporation and face new enemies on the way whilst keeping her adopted daughter Becky safe. Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong assist her in her mission. T for descriptive gore and swears. Possible Jill/Chris.
1. A Rude Introduction

**(I don't own RESIDENT EVIL, Capcom does, Paul WS Anderson owns the character of Alice, Becky, Rain etc)**

**AN: Beginning of a new fan fiction, this is my ideas on what the sixth and final installment of the RESIDENT EVIL movie franchise should be like. Warning: Several Spoilers for past films including recently released RESIDENT EVIL: RETRIBUTION, also i owe the title and image to a fan made artwork, and i loved the name they gave the next movie, Credits to its creator. I did NOT make it. **

* * *

Chapter One - Rude Introductions

A group of heavily armed soldiers burst through the large metallic doors of some unknown facility, the five of them reached much heavier blast doors with a passcode lock on the side of it, the symbol on the doors was three different colour hexagons facing in different directions. TRICELL was written above it in bold, black letters.

"Leon, how's that door coming?" a female spoke as she removed her headgear, revealing a beautiful blonde middle aged female, streaks of brunette were starting to appear on her head.

"Two minutes at the least, Valentine" Leon replied as he plugged a device into the pass code device and watched it hack the machine.

"Are you sure Chris and Claire are in this facility?" another female spoke up, also removing her headgear, the dark brunette shook her hair to the side, looking to Jill.

"Wesker said they were transferred here when you were taken to Umbrella Prime" Jill paused placing her hand on the other females shoulder.

"We'll find them, Alice" she spoke again, in a reassuring tone. Alice smiled as best she could.

"Got it!" Leon called as the doors split and pulled into the walls of the corridor, allowing them access into the facility.

The five soldiers, Alice, Leon, Jill and two other of Wesker's men roamed through the corridor, it was dark, messy and the lights were blinking. Alice wasn't confident that anyone remained alive. Leon took point, aiming his assault rifle forwards, Jill held her handgun at her side and Alice with two sub-machine guns ready for firing. There was an eery atmosphere around them as they made their way through the network of corridors. Doors lined up beside them, labelled as offices for the people who used to work here.

"Place looks abandoned" One of the soldiers called. Alice kept her 'captain obvious' remark to herself. Eventually, the group reached a door labelled 'Laboratory One'. It didn't seem that suspicious until the lights inside the room flashed on brightly.

Leon held his hand up in a fist, the group moved to each side of the corridor away from the door. Leon peered through the small glass window into the room, looking for the cause of the activity but was met with a bloodied, horrifyingly mutated face which smacked against the window causing him to jump back and curse loudly.

"Biohazard, take it out!" Leon called as he pushed the button to activate the door and stepped back, allowing the group to open fire on the mutated beast, eventually its head blew into pieces but the parasite within ripped through the hole and swiped at them. One of the unlucky men were gripped and torn in half, causing blood to splash over the rest of the team.

"Pull back!" Alice called, Leon scowled at her. He didn't like when she tried to take his job as leader, but it was what she was best at. The four remaining slowly backed down the corridor.

"Grenade!" Jill called as she removed the incendiary grenade from her belt and tossed it onto the monster, which caused flames to engulf it until it melted into a pool of black liquid which stayed on the ground, like a dirty puddle.

"Come on, before something else comes" Leon ordered and lead them into the laboratory through the door. Jill and Alice walked over to a computer to download the schematics of the facility onto a mobile device. Leon communicated Wesker.

"Wesker, this place is in ruins, I'm starting to doubt that anyone is alive in here" he said with a sigh.

"I assure you, if the Redfield siblings are anywhere, it's there" Wesker replied with a crackled voice due to bad signal. Suddenly the communication was cut off.

"Got the schematics, but that's not all there's someone else here, look, heat signatures, here is the four of us but there's three more coming from what appears to be a landing strip outside" Jill explained, Alice started sprinting away.

"Alice!" Leon growled and sped after her, followed by the other two.

Alice gasped as she was still running with amazing speed, ahead of her was a large herd of undead blocking the corridor, but she didn't stop, instead she kept running until she reached them and flipped into the air performing many flips before she landed ahead of the group of them. They turned, just noticing due to their slow reflexes but she was already out of the door onto the landing strip.

Jill, Leon and the other soldier stopped at the group of undead that was following Alice out onto the landing strip. Jill started taking head-shots to remove of some of them, and some started turning to see the cause of the noise.

Down the landing strip, Alice saw the aircraft that was similar to the vehicles Umbrella had used. One figure stood out to her, a female with dark hair and a white dress who stood on the ramp. Beside her, two more figures with a small red glowing object upon their chest which Alice recognized as the P30 injecting Scarab Jill had been controlled with. Suddenly the aircraft took to the air and hovered just above ground, Alice sprinted to it.

"Who are you?!" Alice demanded and the woman smirked, still stood on the ramp.

"You can tell Wesker, Excella said" she spoke, putting her mouth to her lips and blew a kiss. Alice growled, her pupils dilated to an extraordinary size but the guns on the aircraft shot a rocket into the ground causing her to fly backwards across the strip, landing in a heap. A zombie took this opportunity to dive down to eat her, but a bullet tore through its brains and it fell down dead. Leon knelt down beside Alice, the helicopter took off into the sky and Jill followed it with her eyes. From above, the landing strip was above MT. Rushmore, even further out the devastation to the land could be seen, fire and smoke in the distance.

* * *

**AN: I know, it's pretty short, i just wanted to see the feedback and reactions i get and if people want more, Reviews would be nice, thanks :)**


	2. Evacuation

**AN: Second chapter, i changed allot.. not sure if i'm happy with it still. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**EVACUATION**

A chopper picked up the team from their location and flew back to their main base in Washington DC. Inside the vehicle, Alice awoke to the sight of Jill taking her pulse, she shook her head lightly.

"This has happened too many times this passed month" Alice joked which made Jill smile. Leon clambered over to the girls on their side of the chopper.

"I told you before not to go off on your own, you may be some 'super weapon' but you're not invincible" he growled in an angry tone which made Jill's smile turn up side down. Alice stared at him, speechless.

"I'll take that as you worrying for me" she arched her eyebrows, he scowled at her still.

"I've lost too many friends, and most of them for you, remember that" He said quietly before moving back up to the passengers seat. Jill shook her head, helping Alice to sit up normally as she was lying across two seats.

"Wer'e about to hit the hot zone!" Called the pilot of the chopper, ahead of them was the Washington monument where the undead had gathered in the millions, reaching the White House. Alice looked out the small circular window beside her. The undead were different now, controlled by some sort of parasite which gave them much more abilities and the tendency to attack everything.

The chopper shook as a few flying bioweapons crashed into the sides, trying to penetrate the metal and attack the survivors but were unsuccessful. It eventually landed in the fort surrounding the white house. The team walked cautiously across the outside area, into the main building.

Alice and Jill burst into the oval office to confront Wesker who was injecting a liquid into his arm. He twitched at the scratch of the needle.

"Alice" He said, looking through his dark glasses at the female stood before his desk.

"Who's Excella?" Alice questioned him, he seemed a little surprised.

"She survived? Clever girl" He muttered, Alice placed her hands on the desk loudly.

"She is, or was in charge of Tricell,the corporation like Umbrella, they focused on similar research and worked together on many projects" Wesker explained, Jill stepped forward.

"I think i remember her, she requested Chris and Claire when my team lead the strike on Arcadia, The Red Queen was more than happy to hand them over" She said, Alice looked to her then back to Wesker.

"What does she want with them?" Alice spoke again.

"I don't know, that's what we're going to find out" Wesker stood from his chair, the injector device rolled onto the table which allowed Alice to get a good look at it. She didn't recognize the name.

"They had those devices on their chest, the same one Jill had, but they weren't doing anything, just staring blankly" Alice recalled seeing them on the aircraft.

"Tricell's version, it turns them into mindless drones, they won't do anything but stand and be pushed around" Wesker explained.

"You're free to go for now until i figure out what to do" he finished.

* * *

Alice walked from the room and looked at the shaking walls as explosions sounded from the outside. She was exhausted and hadn't been getting much sleep, but how could anyone with all the noise constantly. She longed to get away from this place.

After a few minutes walk, she reached a room which had become her own, for her and her adopted daughter. Becky lay on the bed, half asleep but jumping when an explosion sounded. Alice took a seat on the bed.

"Mummy, you're back, how'd it go?" The young girl signed to her mother and spoke out the words. Alice smiled as best she could.

"Not so good, next time will be better" Alice replied with sign.

"There's going to be a next time?" Becky frowned as she signed.

"Unfortunately" Alice replied, looking to the young girl as she placed a hand on the girls cheek.

"What if i lose you, mummy?" Becky said suddenly, Alice looked shocked, she hadn't thought of that. Maybe she did think she was invincible in the slightest.

"It's time you learn to protect yourself" Alice replied which made Becky look confused.

Alice lead Becky through the corridors with soldiers standing at either side. The two reached a large hall like room. Alice removed the pistol from her person and handed it to the girl who looked surprised again. Alice leaned down next to the girl and helped her to aim correctly at a makeshift target of an empty food cans lined up on a ledge.

She moved in front of her momentarily.

"Hold your breath, point, then fire, I'll number them with my fingers" Alice signed to her child and the girl half-smiled.

Alice went behind her again, helping her aim and held her fingers up next to the weapon. One finger was raised, the girl held her breath, the second raised and the girl aimed to one of the cans and then the third finger raised. Unfortunately, the shot missed but she tried again and hit it dead on. Becky squealed with excitement and bounced up and down, the gun was aimed at Alice's head as she turned.

"Whoa!" Alice called, pushing the gun down so it was away from her face and grinned. The child was over the moon that she hit the can.

Over the next hour, Becky practiced hitting cans. Alice felt strange, it was a new emotion to her. She was proud of her daughter. As they got back to the room, Becky was exhausted again and soon fell asleep on the makeshift bed. Alice sneaked out of the room so she wouldn't wake her.

She bumped into someone she hadn't seen for a few days.

"Ada!" She smiled, the Chinese woman returned the smile. She had marks and cuts on her face.

"How'd your mission go?" Ada asked her, Alice frowned.

"Some bitch called Excella took off with the siblings, almost killed me" She laughed slightly.

"Excella Gionne, i know of her" Ada growled.

"How about you, you look beat up" Alice noticed the small wounds on her skin.

"Nothing i couldn't handle, I located where the Red Queen is being run from, this should be the last operational Umbrella facility" Ada explained.

"One last fight" Alice spoke out. Ada placed her hand on Alice's shoulder before passing her.

* * *

Alice headed onto the roof of the white house, noticing Leon looking over the ledge. She walked over to him as she removed her combat vest. The heat from all the fire and weapons firing made it warm enough.

"You shouldn't be up here, it's dangerous" Leon turned, feeling her presence.

"Look, Leon, i know you're trying to look out for me but i can look after myself, I've survived this thing from the beginning, since the very first outbreak under Raccoon City" Alice went on telling her story, but Leon started backing away as a flying bio weapon dived down towards them.

Alice noticed and stood in front of him protectively, she raised her hand and her eyes dilated. The creature stopped dead, part by part it was ripped into pieces, first the wings separated from the main body, then the head then it combusted into a mess of guts before it fell into a puddle before them.

"Ugh, that was new" She felt a little weak but Leon was there to keep her steady, She turned, feeling the warmth of his arms around her.

"Stop using your powers when you don't have too" he growled.

She glared, shaking him off her before she walked back down the steps into the building. She liked Leon, she could tell he liked her back but she never showed anything.

Alice had a bad experience with men in her life. First Spence, who turned out to be the evil one. Then came Carlos who sacrificed himself to save their group, then there was Luther who died before her eyes just over a month ago, at the hands of a clone of Rain. She often had nightmares of the clone, her evil eyes staring at her, mocking her as she was beaten up.

Alice shook off the thoughts and headed back to her room.

* * *

Jill paced her small room thinking about Chris. It'd been years since she last saw him Alive during their time in STARS, but he had left before the outbreak in Raccoon City. However, she was just thankful she didn't get the chance to hurt him whilst under control of the Red Queen. She'd had enough of the confined space and marched through the corridors and out the front doors and across the outside, surrounded by tall walls.

She looked up, noticing an uber licker had jumped onto a tower and was slashing through the soldiers.

"Shit" she cursed before she sprinted over to a handle under a tent. She spun it around and it sounded an alarm. Some soldiers ran out from the main building.

"A bio weapon has infiltrated the main walls!" Jill shouted at the top of her voice. An anti-aircraft gun was activated, it spun and fired the heavy shells into the monster, causing it to explode into pieces. The large guns misfired and blew a hole into one of the large walls. The bricks blew out and it started to crumble.

Lickers started pouring in through the hole. The undead noticed the opportunity and started to pour towards the crumbling walls. Even Executioner Majini had been with the crowd, they began attacking.

Jill ran into the main building an alerted everyone. She ran into Alice's room and was met with a gun to the head.

"Sorry, Reflexes.." Alice muttered as she lowered the gun.

"The walls have been penetrated, we have to leave, NOW!" She shouted and ran on, Becky squealed with fright. She didn't want to face anymore horrible things.

"Come on Becky, pack your things" Alice instructed as she holstered her sub-machine guns. She held her handgun with her and took Becky's hand with the other hand once her things were packed.

The pair speedily marched through the corridor and out of the exit door. It was a massacre, a fight between the dead and the living. Jill waved at an aircraft which was at the far corner. They'd have to cross the battlefield.

Alice dragged Becky quickly, watching out for danger as she could. Out of nowhere a rather fast zombie gripped Alice and dragged her to the ground. Her gun slid across the ground, next to Becky.

Alice struggled to fight the zombie off, she was scared to use her powers in case Becky was hurt but she could feel the moisture from the creatures mouth near her neck, the blood from its last meal dripped onto her skin. Teeth nearing her. A gunshot rung in her ears and it fell to the side, she looked around seeing Becky holding her weapon, she had no time to praise her so grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the aircraft. Leon waited inside, Jill directed them inside also but waited outside again. Ada appeared beside her, cursing loudly as she ran inside the aircraft.

"Wheres Wesker?" Jill called.

"Still inside, we have to go, now!" Alice screamed, fearing for Becky's safety. Wesker was seen at the top of the white house from far, he was shouting something but it couldn't be heard.

Jill made out "GO!" before she walked into the osprey.

Alice frowned as she watched from the front windows, the infected taking over their last 'safe' haven as they uneasily took to the air. They all watched the white house being climbed over by lickers and other creatures, but suddenly a large explosion wiped out the walls from the inside, destroying everything around them.

Becky gasped as the osprey shook violently before escaping the area, in search of somewhere safe.

* * *

**AN: So yeah another kind of short chapter, i'll wait to see if i get anymore positive feedback before continuing. **


	3. Survival

**AN: I feel more happy about this knowing people are enjoying, so here's a third part! I can update pretty quickly 'cause i have been writing like mad, hope you enjoy the next installment.  
**

* * *

**Survival**

The aircraft landed on a tall building which seemed stable, not too far from the area. The team had to decide what their next move was.

"We don't have enough fuel to take us on a long journey, but it can get us far away from here, but where do we go?" A soldier walked from the aircraft ramp and circled the rooftop as he spoke. The rest of the group remained seated on the ramp. Becky was cuddled up next to Alice.

"The Facility were the Red Queen is run from is still active, there's life there, allot of it, but there's no way we can make the full journey in this" Ada explained, tapping the metal wall of the aircraft.

"We'll just go as far as we can with this, then do the rest on foot, or find some vehicles" Jill walked down the ramp and peered over the side of the rooftop, feeling dizzy with the height. She stepped back and turned to face the rest of them.

"What is the exact location?"

"The Red Queen's data was somehow recovered from the hive computer, from which it was reprogrammed and installed into Umbrella's two largest facilities, Umbrella Prime and The Crucible" Ada went on.

"What's the crucible?" Jill arched her eyebrow.

"A spherical facility, like Prime it was built under water a short while away from Montreal, Canada, where nobody would suspect anything, it's more of a fallout shelter if anything" Ada looked around and explained.

"You mean it would be safe, free of infection?" Alice looked hopeful.

"I can't guarantee that, but if Excella has gone there it most likely will be" Ada answered.

"This could be our lucky break" Alice muttered. Leon took his chance to speak.

"We can expect more people to be alive in there, which probably means a fight if Excella or the Red Queen has anything to do with it" He looked at Ada.

"Nothing we can't handle, right?" Jill crossed her arms.

"We should get moving, before the horde comes our way" Alice stood, the rest followed her back into the aircraft and before long it was in the air again. The journey was long and tiring but more quiet than the war zone they were previously in, most of them got the chance to catch some well needed rest.

Alice opened her eyes, snow pouring down over her body. The hole in the ice shook as two arms started reaching out and gripping, a female pulled herself out. She recognized this scene, but it was different. The female managed to pull herself out fully.

"I'm coming for you!" She yelled as she marched across the ice towards Alice. Alice closed her eyes as she expected a punch, but opened them again and she was back in the aircraft. It was just a dream, one of a series that included Rain Ocampo, or other enemies she had previously encountered.

* * *

"We've landed just outside Toronto, that's only 313.45 miles from where we should be" A soldier said with a sarcastic tone as Alice sat upright in her seat. Becky was colouring in a picture. Alice had no idea where she managed to find something to draw on back in D.C, but she enjoyed watching her draw. It appeared to be a picture of Alice herself, with Becky beside her, and an angel floating in the sky labelled "Daddy". Alice was reminded of Carlos, she sighed a little.

"We're leaving, pack whatever you can" Jill called back through the interior.

Leon and Ada had gone ahead and scouted around the area, looking for any dangers. It looked like any ordinary city you'd find in an apocalypse. Crashed cars, debris about the street, corpses, broken windows, old dried up blood. Only a few single undead appeared to be hovering around, but they knew that within minutes it could turn into hundreds.

Alice was the last to walk out from the aircraft, she followed Jill to meet up with the rest of the group further up the road.

"We find some transportation, food, gas, medicine, we could be out here for some time" Leon ordered, everyone agreed.

"Jill and I will hook us up with some wheels, Leon and Ada, you guys could find us some gas just in case, and you..." Alice paused, turning to the soldier who escaped with them.

"Just.. do whatever it is you do" Alice finished, taking Becky's hand and walking off with Jill..

Jill opened a car door and had a look around the inside. Alice shook her head.

"We're going to need something bigger" She explained to Jill.

"Do you think he survived?" Jill spoke as she looked around the area.

"Wesker? He's survived worse" Alice said in a low tone.

"I was hoping he hadn't, i just don't trust him" Jill replied, Alice stayed quiet thinking the exact same.

The girls continued talking whilst they turned a corner. A small yet in tact bus was sprawled out across the street. Alice smiled.

"Perfect, lets check it out" Jill speedily walked over to the door that was lying open, inviting her inside. It was empty, but she thought as much.

"Alice, search for keys with me" Jill said, Alice began looking around the drivers area. Alice then heard a low grumbling, it wasn't coming from inside the bus, but underneath it. She climbed out the door and looked under and there was the bus driver, crushed in half by the wheel of his own bus. His guts spilled over the street. She covered Becky's eyes as Jill fired a shot into its head and climbed under, near the wheel. Luckily enough the keys where in his pocket. Quickly they re-entered the bus and started the engine.

"It's got a little bit of gas, not enough, but hopefully Leon and Ada will have found some" Jill explained reading the Empty/Full gas meter.

Leon started draining remaining gas from cars into a canister as Ada kept watch. A few undead passed but didn't seem to notice them.

"That should be enough" he remarked feeling the weight of the container, Ada nodded and they walked back to the others.

Jill drove the small bus around the corner and parked it beside the remaining survivors. Ada climbed inside quietly recalling her fight with an executioner as it tore a bus apart. Leon followed, then two remaining soldiers.

"We're going to need some firepower" Alice explained to the group and she was right, between them they had barely enough ammo, there's no way they could take down a facility with what they had.

"I say we go quietly, sneak in and take over their armory" Jill said as she drove onwards towards their destination.

"I like it" Ada said quietly, it was her style to be silent yet deadly.

"Suicide" Leon muttered, Alice glared at him.

"Can you guys hear that?" the soldier stood outside the bus, the vibrations on the ground troubled him, he walked further down the road.

"Hey wait!" Jill called as she stepped off the bus, looking down the street at him, he stood at a crossroad having a look around the area. He turned in their direction shaking his head.

"Must've been noth-" his final words were cut off by a huge piece of road debris that flew his way and crushed him into the ground. Down the opposing road a huge creature that stood around nine feet tall marched towards the soldier's crushed corpse. It was completely white, almost naked except from a few metal rings around its arms, legs and neck which looked like chains were once attached to. It had human features, except on a larger scale.

"What the fuck?" Jill backed towards the bus, hoping it didn't notice her. She whispered to Alice who watched from the bus window.

"What is it?" Alice asked examining the monster.

"It's a tyrant, an early Umbrella test subject, like Nemesis" she whispered back.

"We can't risk it seeing us, we're gonna have to let it pass.." Alice finished, and as she did the tyrant came walking their way but it had not yet noticed them. The group sat in the bus in silence as its footsteps shook the ground beneath them, it passed, very slowly. A few more minutes and it'd be gone.

The tyrant walked a few inches away from the bus, and Becky felt a light tickling in her nose. She clenched her little fists in an effort to try not to sneeze. Alice noticed the frustration arise in the child's face, she slowly shook her head in a panic.

Her efforts had failed as she sneezed loudly. The tyrant turned its attention to the bus, seeing Becky's frightened face staring out of the window as she covered her nose. Alice let go of her and suddenly took hold of her weapons, with a swift sprint she was outside in front of the creature. Ada, Leon and Jill took cover near the bus with aim on the tyrants head.

Alice started firing her twin sub-machine guns furiously into its body which only angered it to the point that it charged her way, it swung its foot around which she flipped horizontally over and landed to the side, firing into its foot as she flew. The rest took a few shots into its head, but it focused on attacking Alice.

Alice, now out of ammo, chucked her weapons to the side and raised her fists with her eyes dilating to the extraordinary size. The tyrant punched its arm down in her direction, her telekinesis created a small force-field in front of her head, then she flew its fist back causing it to punch itself.

"Leon, Ada, Jill, get on the bus and start it up.. I'll catch up!" she called, they all hesitated, looking at her. Jill passed Alice as the tyrant recovered from the blow.

"If i don't make it, look after her" Alice whispered, Jill bit her lip as she clambered onto the bus. Soon enough it was on its way, driving speedily from Alice and the tyrant.

The tyrant caught a punch causing Alice to go flying and slam off the ground next to a 'stop' sign. She coughed a little as it slowly stomped its way towards her.

"Come on.." She growled as her eyes dilated, her telekinesis ripped the stop sign from the ground and impaled the metal pole through the tyrants head, causing it to fall over in a heap, dead.

Alice caught the sight of Jill's face above her before she passed out due to the over-use of her powers.

Alice's eyes shot open, there was movement around her, she was back on the bus. Safe.

"Becky" Alice smiled, sitting up and facing the child.

"You're going to be the death of me" Alice joked, the child took it seriously and almost burst into tears, Alice had to comfort her with a cuddle.

"Is that the ocean?" Alice asked as she sat up, peering from the window of the bus. Leon looked back, he had been driving. Ada sat next to Alice as she was unconscious. She nodded.

"The crucible is under there, somewhere" she said. Alice nodded.

* * *

**AN: Yeah not a very long chapter, hope you enjoyed the tyrant fight and the use of a stop sign as a weapon, haha! Next installment spoiler: Becky will do some cool stuff :)  
**


	4. Infiltration

**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope i keep doing what i do right to keep people interested. I was unsure about the next few parts as some sounds out of character, but leave your opinions :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**INFILTRATION**

Deep underwater, a spherical object took up allot of the space on the sea bed, evil oozed from it. Many pipelines crawled along the sand, one tunnel reached up and out of the water, connected to an oil rig platform above the facility the main control room was buzzing, the Red Queen appeared on a few of the screens. The female seen before, Excella, took a proud stride over and stood in front of the screen.

"Yes?" she asked casually, standing in an odd pose.

"The White House has fallen, Project Alice's location is unknown" The girls evil voice silenced the noise in the room.

"Do you think she'll come here?" Excella asked, pondering the possibility.

CCTV footage appeared on the screen beside her, showing Ada Wong snooping around where she shouldn't be. It vanished after a few moments.

"So, there's a chance?" Excella questioned.

"I don't deal in chance, the possibility must be treated as a true threat, maximize security, Project Alice will not take the crucible" she vanished and Excella turned.

"You heard her, i want patrols running on the access tunnel hourly, armed guards and update me regularly" She shouted and the room started buzzing again, she walked out of the room and into her own, a metallic chair sat for her, a computer and screen and beside her two people were in containment tubes. Chris and Claire.

"What's happening?" a low voice spoke out from behind Excella's seat. Excella arched her eyebrows at the female with dark hair, her muscles were swolen, her eyes were a blood red.

"The parasite has reached adult hood, congratulations" Excella said in a mocking tone, the woman now identified as Rain growled.

"Cut to the point, Gionne'" Rain replied with a hard, rough voice.

"The Red Queen implied Project Alice and others will come here" Excella sat down on her throne. Rain smiled evily.

Through the eyes of a binocular Ada was able to see the oil rig platform in the ocean from their location on the coast. She lowered the binoculars and passed them to Leon who had a look.

"There's some activity, the fog is providing cover but i see people, living people" He said looking through them.

"We can't approach from sea, they'd spot us" Alice explained, they all sat on the roof of the bus on a road next to a small beach.

"and none of you noticed the store on the beach front, diving and fishing supplies?" Jill walked over in front of the bus, she had gone looking around.

"Does it have everything we'll need?" Alice asked, standing.

"Enough for two people, full suits, my idea is that two of us go under water, take them by surprise and then the rest can come by boat without alarming Umbrella" Jill explained.

"Becky, if mommy goes and does this, will you be alright staying with Leon and Ada?" Alice turned, signing to her child.

The child hesitated before speaking.  
"I guess so, mom, promise you won't be long?" she looked up at her with teary eyes.

"I promise, trust me" she replied with a half smile.

"Looks like its you and me, Valentine" Alice smiled as she hopped down from the bus and followed Jill to the store. She had laid out the two skin tight suits with oxygen tanks and masks.

"I'll just keep this old suit on" Jill smiled, referring to her purple battle-suit she had worn whilst being under Umbrella control.

Alice nodded as she removed the Umbrella armor from herself, eventually taking each boot off. She pulled on the skin tight wet suit over her body, zipping it at the back.

Each girl walked out from the store and onto the road. Alice had picked up a harpoon gun whilst searching the store.

"Leon, take this" Alice called handing him a back pack with her and Jill's boots, and other items inside.

"We'll use this to show you it's safe" Jill said pulling out a flare gun from a holster on her thigh, she zipped the front of her suit up to her neck.

Leon nodded to Alice and Jill. Ada felt left out, but kept silent.

Soon enough the girls were walking into the deep water, Jill applied the oxygen mask to her face. Alice copied as they went in to head height. They were soon able to start swimming, they kept just under the surface of the water but not too close to be spotted.

Alice could see some metal tunnels in the sea bed a fair distance underneath her.

It took a good ten minutes for them to reach the metal supports for the rig platform. It was easy to climb like a ladder. Jill took one side, Alice took the other. Both sneakily climbed the metal structures until they climbed over the guards patrolled the area around the metal pipes and other quietly tip-toed up and roundhouse kicked one guard, he fell over the ledge and crashed into the water before she quickly moved on, sneaking around and breaking the necks of other man came up in front of her with his assault rifle raised. Jill panicked. Suddenly a long metal hook burst through his skull. The man fell, Alice was seen behind dropping the harpoon gun. Jill sighed with relief, a small laugh intertwined.

"Let's do it" Jill said, raising the flare gun into the air. A green spark was shot into the air and illuminated the sky above them. Back on the main land, the rest of the group had found a small operational speed boat on the coast.

"There's the signal!" Ada called, helping Becky on to the boat. Leon started it and started the journey over the ocean.

The girls didn't notice the one survivor behind Jill but she heard him walking, creaking the wooden surface. She suddenly ran up to the ledge and kicked from the surface, back flipping onto the man's shoulders. His head was between her thighs, she roughly twisted her upper body to the right whilst her lower body twisted to the left causing the man's neck to break with a loud crack. She back flipped again as his corpse fell, landing quietly on her bare looked impressed yet surprised.

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to arrive, one by one they climbed up onto the platform. Becky hugged Alice right away.

"Theres one main elevator down over there, we can bet they'll be expecting us" Alice said to them.

"I don't like the idea of Becky being down here" she said after, looking to the young child.

"Well we can't leave her here" Ada frowned, examining the area.

"I'll make sure she's safe" Leon said, surprising the women. Alice looked at him.

"I'll stay to the back with her, it'll be safer" he continued, Alice wasn't sure. She remembered leaving Becky once before with the good Rain Ocampo and she was snatched by the licker.

"I think it's a good idea" Becky said out loud. Alice looked down, confused how she knew what they'd been saying.

"I lip read what Uncl- I-I mean Leon was saying" she explained, Alice arched her brow.

'Did she almost say uncle?' Alice thought to herself before nodding to them.

"Fine. you keep close to him" she told Becky before they all climbed into the elevator. Alice, Jill and Ada stood in front of Leon who's hand was taken by Becky to make her feel more safe.

The elevator came to a stop at the very last floor and the doors opened, Umbrella soldiers waited in front of it in the main corridor expecting the unwanted visitors but they saw nothing but the young girl, Becky, crying.

"Is that a girl?" One soldier whispered to the other. The other nodded, sharing his confusion. One soldier felt bad and slowly walked up to the elevator door, investigating the inside, only the girl was there.

"Are you okay little girl?" the soldier asked, she looked up, frightened.

"Have you seen my mommy?" she asked in a pathetic tone.

"Your mom- what?" he was clearly confused.

"Oh there she is!" Becky grinned, before the soldiers knew it Alice and Jill had dropped from the air vents in the roof behind the soldiers and started firing into them, taking the last of them out. Ada and Leon followed soon after.

"Hell you've taught her well, Alice" Ada praised the girl and Alice.

She nodded and moved forward, Leon took Becky's hand again, leading her behind the other women.

"The armoury is the next right, then a left, then straight on" Ada explained looking to the schematics she had kept on a mobile device.

"Let's go do this" Jill mumbled.

The group walked down the dark corridor, they could hear the dripping of water which didn't help them to feel safe, like the water would come crashing in at any moment. They reached the next right and started the walk down there, it was surprisingly empty. Then came the left turn and the straight corridor towards the large metal door with "ARMORY" above it, engraved into the metal surface. It was lightly guarded by two men either side of the door. One man approached the two guards.

"Keep an eye out, we've just lost contact with red eleven" He said in a quiet tone.

"What's red eleven?" Becky signed and whispered to Alice.

"Must be the name of the bad men who were up in the platform above water" she replied, quietly.

"Leon keep Becky here" she whispered before stepping around the corner, in full view of the two guards.

"Hey you!" one of them shouted and raised his pistol. She walked casually towards them, Jill and Ada at either side of her.

"Raise your arms above your head and stop there" the other one spoke. All of them raised their arms but moved until they were a short space away from the soldiers. Simultaneously Ada and Jill kicked their legs up and disarmed the soldiers. Jill hung onto Alice's arm and swung around and smacking into the guard closest to her, Ada back flipped as she kicked the gun away from the man, as she landed she caught his gun in her hand and held it towards his head, but struck him in the temple with it shortly after.

"Come on!" Alice shouted and Leon and Becky ran into the armory, Jill approached the door to enter but an alarm went off suddenly, sealing the armory door with Leon and Becky still inside.

"Becky.. NO!" Alice pounded her fists off the blast door which prevented her entry to the armory. Static filled a small speaker which hung in the corner of the corridor.

"Did you think I'd make it _that_ easy?" Excella's voice mocked her. Alice growled, her pupils had dilated.

"All of the weapons have been moved, the only thing they'll find in there is certain death" she continued and might've been right. Inside the armory, Leon and Becky were greeted by an empty room, except an odd canister sitting in the center of it. It shook unnaturally, something was inside and waiting to strike them.

"Excella!" Alice shouted as she continued pounding on the metal door.

"What do you want?" She shouted after.

"Your defeat, the end of your pathetic resistance, give up!" Excella spoke over the speaker.

"Alice, i have her location, we can open the doors from there" Ada whispered so Excella didn't hear. Alice backed away from the door, looking to the CCTV camera.

"I'm coming for you!" she growled and shot the camera with her last bullet before speeding off down the corridor, Ada followed. Jill picked up the gun the guard had and followed after them towards Excella's location.

* * *

**AN: So Leon and Becky are trapped in a room with... something. Alice has only got a few minutes before it gets them. Next part up soon!**


	5. SALVATION

**AN: **SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I left it because i didn't think anybody liked it but, i was wrong clearly. Here's an action packed shocker of a chapter with blood and guts included. Thank you!

* * *

Leon slowly approached the shaking container cautiously, Becky peered behind him and she was visibly shaking with fear. The grown man removed the pistol from the holster and aimed it forward, ready for whatever was about to jump out.

Back at control room one; Excella paced the room a few times trying to think up a new plan of action. Rain entered the room from Excella's throne room then circled the black haired female a few times.

"I'll slow down Project.. Alice" her voice was croaking, she was in a variable amount of pain, the Parasite was so large it was actually creating a lump on her back.

"Make sure she doesn't get passed the security checkpoints, Go!" she commanded. Rain growled lightly and charged out of the control room door which slammed shut as soon as she left.

* * *

_**Rain's** **Flashback...**_

Snow poured down over the long, ice covered valley, in the center were the two parallel lines of Russian battleships frozen there, historical artifacts perfectly preserved in the frozen ocean of Kamchatka. On closer inspection, the ice appeared to crack and break just next to one of the battleships. In a few moments, most of the ice had broken away and a dark figure burst through and flew a few feet into the air before landing on the solid ice next to the hole. Rain coughed and spat out a lot of water, watching as any bite wounds she had faded into normal skin, unfortunately some of the infected bacteria traveled in her blood stream and only fueled the growth of the parasite now latched to her spine and growing bigger by the second.

Rain wasn't the only thing to escape the frozen hell. Some of the soviet zombies pulled themselves out the exit she had created. Rain burst into action by kicking it's knee so it fell onto its other knee, then she allowed her hands to get tightly around the zombies neck area and snapped it's neck which ended its reanimation. A few others were ready to pull themselves out the frozen ice then suddenly the battleship began sinking into the hole, squashing any that were there, it blocked the exit from the sea.

A helicopter of some description sounded in the sky, it was landing near Rain who had traveled a few meters onto the plains. The chopper landed and in the snow, a dark haired female stood on the ramp as it opened out fully, Excella Gionne.

* * *

Alice didn't even break a sweat as she passed the corridors and towards the first security checkpoint. Without warning, sections of the corridor started closing off from one another. Jill and Ada came round the corner as the wall came down and blocked them off from Alice.

Alice looked around cautiously; no fear remained inside her, only the fighting spirit that had come along with her in the long journey. Suddenly her attention darted to the figure across the room from her, the dark black hair partially covering blood red eyes.

"I told you… I'm coming for you" Rain spurted out and hobbled towards Alice who in reply smirked.

"You're weak, you killed my friend and now I'm going to return the favour" Alice spun her foot around towards Rain's head which was surprisingly stopped by a firm grip on her ankle, and before she even knew it she was flying across the room at high speed. Alice landed with a thud into the chrome silver walls and hit the ground. She grunted and pushed herself from the ground, looking up.

Rain fell to her knees, looking at the ground; a strained noise escaped her lips before she screamed and fell backwards, her arms stretched out and her head bent back unnaturally. Spikes appear to form in her forehead before pincers of the parasite ripped out of her head, around five pincers burst out around her head and neck area.

Alice grimaced to the sight. The similar toothy tendrils burst out her mouth and she charged at Alice. The brunette dived to the side and made a run for the weapon station located where Rain originally stood. Alice grabbed two desert eagles and aimed them towards Rain who now ran at her again, the weapons clicked.

"Shit" she cursed as Rain as about two feet away from her, Alice seemed to walk up thin air like there were invisible steps before sending a flying roundhouse kick into Rain's face which knocked her to the ground face first. The parasite's pincers ripped out of her back and reached for Alice but she jumped over them and pulled ammo from the shelf, filling the weapons as Rain stood back up. Alice fired a shot into Rain's knee which made her fall slightly, she then kicked her foot up towards the other female but Rain caught her again and spun her in the air, as she fell Rain slammed her fist into her head and knocked her into the ground. Alice didn't respond as Rain turned her over revealing her shut eyes.

"Rest in peace, bitch!" she growled, about to stomp down on her head when suddenly Alice burst into life.

"I'm not dead yet" she smirked before holding out her palm. Rain felt the telekinetic energy penetrate her body, the parasite inside her screeched as it was being forcefully ripped from its host. Blood sprayed the floor and walls as the insect-like beast tore out of Rain's body and into the air, its legs and pincers pushed around trying to free itself from the telekinetic energy coming from Alice, her pupils dilated and the creature imploded from the inside and its guts painted the floor leaving a horrible mixture of blood and parasitic organs.

* * *

Leon jumped back as a clawed arm burst open the container and scratched his own arm, he cursed and fired a few shots into the container. It appeared to be a human, but with metal claws ripped through its arms and a torn black mask on its face concealing a distorted and scarred face. It roared and blew itself right out of the container and advanced on Leon who continued to fire until he was out of bullets. He threw his arm out to chuck the gun at the monster but it slashed his arm then sent a blade through his torso, with widened eyes he fell to the ground and the creature looked at Becky who backed into the door.

Excella marched into her control room and looked to the two figures with the objects on their chest; Chris and Claire looking at their feet. She immediately walked over to them and stood in front of them.

"Isolate security checkpoint two and flood the corridors leading with nerve gas" Excella commanded to a soldier to walked towards the door, Excella reached for her machine pistol when suddenly Chris jolted, pulling her arm and twisting her into a headlock. Claire dived and grabbed the machine pistol, eliminating the soldier with a series of bullets.

"You're technology is faulty, Excella" Chris mocked.

* * *

**AN:**I feel like i may be hated for deaths that may or may not occur in the next installment, thanks for reading! **ADDED:** Rain's quick flashback.


	6. Reunion

REUNION

**AN:** Enjoy, this will probably get the most hatred.

* * *

Chris shoved Excella into her chair and walked over next to Claire as she removed the faulty mind control device from her chest easily, dropping it on the shining white floor. The redhead walked over to Excella as Chris typed into a few computers which locked down the room they were in. A CCTV image caught his eye, it was the armory where the bioweapon was gaining on Becky, and she was pressed up against the door screaming for her life.

"Come on, Open!" Chris demanded as he typed on the keyboard and unlocked the door, which slowly opened.

At the scene, Becky still stared in horror as the bioweapon approached her with its sharp metal attachments. "Becky, Go!" Leon shouted he was still alive but had a grip on the creature's leg; his other hand was on a grenade, ready to pop the pin off it.

"But.. But.." Becky squealed but he shouted again, she dived under the slowly opening door as he pulled the pin. The frightened girl ran as fast as her little legs allowed until the explosion forced her onto her front, flames burning from under the door. Becky coughed a few times before getting back on her feet; she held something in her hand which she had picked up before diving under the door. It was Leon's empty gun; she sniffled a few times before continuing forwards, not wanting to look back.

"Rewind that footage" Claire paused and walked over to Chris at the monitors.

"Is that….?" Chris said but Claire finished his sentence.

"Leon..." She sighed deeply, turning to Excella with a look of pure rage in her eyes. Without hesitation she ran over and smacked the gun down on her head causing her to lose consciousness, she then proceeded to pick up the dead guards weapon and chucked it to Chris who caught it and held it firmly.

"Let's go get Alice"

* * *

**Arcadia Flashback...**

Excella marched down the ramp from which Jill Valentine had just dived from with the cord attached, watching as the blonde female fired both her twin Skorpion sub-machine guns down at the Arcadia and Alice who was returning the fire. She watched as Valentine rolled to the side to avoid Alice's fire, then as Alice drew the shotguns.

Excella held onto the ramp's pole for support as the explosion of the osprey shook the other aircraft's still in flight.

"Get a search party down there, the Red Queen wants Alice alive for interrogation, whilst you're at it pick up Security Chief Valentine" Excella ordered other aircrafts.

As the osprey that was hit crashed into the side of the Arcadia, Jill Valentine let herself fall freely from the opposite side as Alice was forced from. Parts of her motives were orders, but the other half of her motives were the fear for her friend's life. The scarab on her chest shocked her for bad thoughts. Jill soon emerged with the unconscious Alice in her arms safely and was helped onto a free osprey.

"Chris and Claire Redfield are sedated and under our control" Excella explained to Valentine who nodded blankly

"Project Alice will be taken to Prime and it appears that Albert Wesker's clone was killed in action" Jill replied before the aircraft took off. She watched from the side window as they grew further from the sinking ship.

* * *

Jill was deep in thought which was cut off suddenly as the ventilation panel on the roof fell down, Ada smiled as it fell at their feet.

"Our escape, I hope you aren't claustrophobic" Ada gave a hint of humor as Jill prepared to help her climb into the vents when an eerie roar came from further down the corridor. Ada and Jill turned with their weapons expecting a horrible beast to come around the corner at any moment but were happily surprised by the young girl, Becky to come around it looking out of breath.

"Where's Leon?" Ada frowned suddenly. Becky looked at her feet as she approached them, showing them the gun she had picked up.

Before they had time to converse, the door which had sealed the corridor shut raised open. Ada and Jill aimed their pistols forward expecting Umbrella resistance, but instead were greeted with the Redfield siblings who had managed to completely miss passing Alice.

"Chris….." Jill managed to get out before her world turned black; she'd passed out suddenly but caught by Chris's strong arms. The rest of the people engaged looks for a few moments.

* * *

**End Note: **Soon it will all start coming together, the final plot, Excella's last attempt and the fate of humanity rests in Alice's hands. I think I can maybe squeeze it into 3-4 more chapters, or should i perhaps finish this as 1/2 stories, and do a sequel? leave suggestions in Reviews, it would be much appreciated.


End file.
